The League of Super Awesome Teenagers!
by TrixieStixs
Summary: It's Timmy 18th birthday, the day when Jorgen takes his fairies, right? One problem, the world is in danger and the only one that can stop it is Timmy and his group of friends. But can they do it without magic? Now back from the dead!
1. Prologue

****

A/N Hello boys and girls, and welcome to my new fiction! This one is going to be more action packed then the last one. I hope you enjoy reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I've even made a review game, but more on that later. And so the story begins.

* * *

**League of Super Awesome Teenagers!**

**by: TrixieStixs**

**Prologue: _The Last Day?_**

* * *

It was the day before Timmy Turner's eighteenth birthday, it started off as a relatively normal day, despite the fact that Timmy and his fairy godparents were heartbroken because, they all knew it was the final day together as a family. So, they decided to make the most of their last day together.

"I'm going to miss you guys…you know if there was anything I could do to keep you guys, I would." Timmy said with his eyes closing, trying not to fall asleep on their last day together.

"Oh, we're going to miss you too, sport," Wanda said, holding Poof, who looked like a toddler now in his purple overalls.

As Timmy drifted off to sleep, he hoped that this night wouldn't be the last that he would see and remember his godparents.

Timmy awoke the next morning, but something was off. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof where gone, but he still remembered them. He looked in his closet and he still had all the magical items he came to posses over the years.

"Did Jorgen forget to erase my memory" thought Timmy as he looked around his room that looked the same except for the fact that his fishbowl was empty. But, not a second after he finished his thought, Jorgen Von Strangle "poofed" into his room.

"Please don't erase my memory!" Timmy cried out at the sight of the giant fairy.

"Puny Turner, I'm not here to erase your memory," Jorgen bellowed with his over bearing voice. "The world is in danger and the only one that can stop it is you…again!"

"Where is Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked, still confused at the whole circumstances that surrounded his eighteenth birthday.

"They've been fairy napped," Jorgen said in a rushing tone, "It's not safe to talk here we have to go to the place where I'm keeping all the fairies." As soon as Jorgen finished talking, they poofed to a place that looked a lot like a hospital.

"Where are we?" asked the confused Timmy.

"A place where fairies can't use magic," answered Jorgen.

"Why did you put all the fairies in a place where they can't use their magic?"

"Because, it's the only safe place from them!" Jorgen said in an unusual frightened voice.

"Who?" Asked Timmy, still uncertain about the situation.

"The thirteen evil fairy human hybrids." Jorgen said almost whispering as if they could hear him.

"Fairy human hybrids?" asked Timmy, not sure it was possible, "And where is Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Ok so maybe I don't know if their fairies but they're humans with some type of magical abilities," said Jorgen, looking frightened "And they took Cosmo and Wanda because they locked them away before they where your Godparents."

"Wait, what can I do about it?" Asked Timmy not sure about the task at hand. "I'm just a kid with no fairies!"

"But Turner, you have saved the world on countless occasions. You are the chosen one!" Exclaimed Jorgen.

"That was for the Darkness! I don't think I can stop this." said Timmy with a grimace on his face.

"I'll let you keep your fairies if you stop them," said Jorgen in a last ditch effort to get the teen to help him.

"You've got yourself a deal!" said Timmy without a second thought as he shook hands with Jorgen, making it a deal. "So do you know how to stop them? Do they have any weaknesses?"

"Um, well, we really don't know anything about them. We have pictures though!" Jorgen said a little embarrassed.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought," Timmy said to himself, "I'm going to have to form a team."

"A team?" Jorgen said, confused.

"Yes a team!" said Timmy, quite sure he could get the task done with the right people. "And everyone on the team gets a rule free wish!"

* * *

**A/N: Glad to see you made it through the prologue! As I was saying, I made a review game. I thought if your going to be kind enough to leave me a review the least I can do is make it fun for you, the winner even gets a prize! So, here is how the game works, it's based on a point system. You get one point for every chapter for just leaving a review, but also there will be a challenge or question at the end of every chapter worth extra points! But you have to leave a review you can't just do the the challenge. The reviewer with the most points wins, easy as that.**

**Now, If you didn't notice I left out how Wanda and Cosmo stopped the mysterious fairy human hybrids(more on them later, their going to be really cool!) I did that because it is part of your first challenge! The challenge is, write how you think they stopped them...in only two sentences! It can be funny, cool, random, whatever! I will be the judge, first place gets three points, second gets two, all others get only one. **** :( **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *


	2. Old Friends

**League of Super Awesome Teenagers! **

**Chapter One: Forming the Team; Part One**

"Um, ugh, I can't," Jorgen started mumbling.

"If you want it done you'll have to do it." Timmy said, with a grin on his face.

"Oh darn it!" Jorgen groaned, "I guess I have to Turner, but you better pull through!"

"Come on! I am the chosen one!" Timmy said, full of himself.

Timmy then saw Swizzle and Irving and thought that Molly and Dwight would be perfect addition to the team since they know about the magical world as well as being good friends. Besides, ever since they made it out of Wishing Well together they hung out when ever their was a fairy event that their fairies were going to.

"Hey, Swizzle and Irving do you think you can poof Molly and Dwight here, please?"

Timmy asked the fairies nicely.

"I suppose," said Swizzle, after Irving said, "Sure!"

As the two fairies went off to find a place where they could use magic, Timmy thought of how to get the other members he wanted to join the team to say yes.

"A.J and Chester are sure to say yes," Timmy thought to himself, "it can be our final adventure together."

Just as soon as he finished his thought, Swizzle and Irving poofed up with Molly and Dwight at their sides.

"Happy birthday, loser!" Molly said, as she playfully punched Timmy in the arm.

"Thanks, glad to see you too, Molly," Timmy said, as he rubbed the part of his arm that Molly hit.

"What about me?" asked Dwight, feeling forgotten.

"Oh yeah, glad to see you to Dwight," Timmy and Molly said at the same time.

"Thanks," Dwight responded half-heartedly.

"Why did I think this time would be any different," Dwight thought to himself.

It seemed like when ever the three of them were together he felt like the third-wheel. Molly and Timmy seemed to hit it off perfectly when they were all together. They even went out for a year or two. To be honest, Dwight was extremely jealous of Timmy. Timmy had everything; he was a leader and he was always the hero. He even got the girl, broke her heart, and after that Molly still liked him better. 'Maybe this time I'll be the hero,' Dwight thought to himself, 'and Molly will fall for me like she fell for Timmy.'

"Dwight, Dwight, hello, is anyone home in that thick skull of yours?" Molly said, waving

her hands in front Dwight's face.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," Dwight said returning back to earth with Molly's pale and beautiful hands greeting him on his return.

Molly's and Dwight's appearances didn't change much over the years. Molly still had the skull T-shirt but instead of black jeans she changed it to a black knee-length skirt, she also had her patented black beanie and her black hair covering her right eye. Dwight was virtually unchanged, except, the fact that he was taller.

Smiling Molly said, "Glad you can join us." She then turned to Timmy and asked, "So what are we doing here again, Tim Buck Tooth? And why are all the fairies here?"

"Right," Timmy said, remembering he brought them here for a reason, "The world is in danger…again."

"What is it this time, Pixies, Anti-Fairies, Zombies perhaps?" Molly said rolling her eyes.

"Glad you haven't lost your dark sense of humor," Timmy said trying not to laugh, "as I was saying, the world is in danger by thirteen fairy human hybrid things. Long story short, I'm putting a team together and wanted you to join. The best part is if we pull this off we get to keep our fairies!"

"Is that true, Bucket-head?" Molly asked Jorgen.

All Jorgen could do was nod his head in agreement.

"Well you can count us in!" Molly and Dwight said in unison.

"Now Jorgen, take us to Dimmsdale, I have to form the rest of the team." Timmy said in a confident tone.

Jorgen then took the three teens out of the building and "poofed" them back to Timmy's room. Jorgen then gave them the thirteen pictures and without another word "poofed" back to the safe haven.

"Now what?" Molly asked as she jumped onto Timmy's bed.

"We go to A.J's house," Timmy said, "every great team has a genius in it."

"So tell me again why I should stop working on my experiments to go on this little adventure of yours?" A.J asked as he poured a green and purple liquid together in a giant beaker.

"Come on A.J," Timmy said begging the extremely intelligent teen, "this could be the last thing we all do something together before you go work for NASA."

"You're right I have really been busy lately," A.J said, as he mulled over going on this new adventure with Timmy. "I guess I'll do it," he finally answered.

"Great!" Timmy responded. "Now it's time to get Chester."

"Ugh, just one question," A.J said, he then proceeded to point at Molly and Dwight.

"Who are they, and where did you meet them? I've never seen them around town."

Timmy looked over at the two teens, "Oh Molly and Dwight? Yah their from out of town, I met them at the, ugh, on the, umm…Internet!"

"Well that not the strangest thing you've done over the Internet," A.J told the teen, not pressing the issue.

"So you must be A.J," Molly said looking at the sweater vest wearing teen, "Timmy has told me so much about you. Like how you graduated at the age of fourteen, and now your going to go work for NASA."

"That's funny," A.J said to Molly, "he hasn't said a word about you."

"That is funny," Molly said, as she put her hands on her hips and looked over at Timmy, "we only dated for a year and a half!"

"What?!" said A.J confused by the statement.

"Can we talk about this later," Timmy groaned, trying to change the subject. "Time is of the essence here."

"I guess we'll just have to talk about this when we're alone," Molly said, as she gave Timmy an evil stare.

"As I was saying," Timmy said, returning to his thought. "It's time to get Chester."

The four teens where standing out in front of the old familiar trailor that housed Chester McBadbat. Chester had changed quite a bit since he was in middle school with Timmy and the gang. For instance his braces were finally off, and when he was a freshman, girls finally stopped giving him the hives. He was slightly shorter then Timmy, and a bit taller then Dwight. His outfit and personality was unchanged. Except, for the fact that after freshman year he considered himself a "ladies man", much to the amusement of A.J and Timmy. Even with this new moniker, he had yet to have a girlfriend throughout the course of high school.

"Chester, you home?" Timmy said, as he knocked on the trailer door.

There was the sound of random things breaking before finally Chester responded, "Yeah, I'm here."

Moments latter the teen answered the door, he was in the same outfit he had been wearing for the past eight years. Then again his family just passed it down from his dad, who was the worst baseball player of all time.

"Well who is this lovely lady?" Chester said as he held Molly's hand and gave it a kiss.

Dwight turned red with anger at the sight of this. "It took me a whole year before she let me even touch her, and this guy gets to touch and she says nothing!" he thought to himself.

No later then when Dwight finished his thought Molly hit Chester as hard as she could right in the arm. She then pointed at him and said, "Don't touch me!"

Dwight couldn't help but smile.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chester said as he rubbed his arm.

"I just don't like being touched by someone I just met," Molly said, in a flirtatious giggle.

"But didn't you just touch me by punching me in the arm?" Chester said confused.

"Yeah, I touched you. I didn't say that didn't like touching people. I simply just said I don't like people touching me." Molly explained. "Did I hurt you, do you want me to kiss it better?" Molly said smiling at the teen.

In the background Dwight turned red again as Timmy said, " Why don't you two get a room already?"

"Gladly," Chester said, with a smile on his face.

"You don't even know my name, you punk," Molly said, beet red as she punched Chester in the other arm.

"We can get to the introductions after I ask Chester if he wants to join the team." Timmy said, as he looked at Molly.

"Is she in it?" Chester asked rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Timmy answered.

"Then I'm in," Chester said, looking heroic.

"But I didn't even tell you what we were going to do," Timmy said, confused by Chester's quick response.

"If she's on the team than I'm in." Chester said.

"Alright," Timmy said, as he rolled his eyes.

A/N: Well guys, another chapter in the books it's going to be two chapters until the real action kicks in! The teams not complete by the way. Next chapter is when they get Tootie and Trixie! As for the competition, first round goes to soulful100! This chapter challenge isn't really a challenge, more of a question. Who do you want to win Molly's heart? Are you a part of team Dwight, or team Chester? Please no blood feuds! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my fiction.


	3. Tootie

**A/N Hay guys, it's me again. Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy. Please, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**League of Super Awesome Teenagers!**

**By: TrixieStixs**

**Chapter Three: Tootie**

"So tell me again why we are getting your stalker to join the team?" Molly said, as the teens stood in front of Tootie's home.

"I told you already Molly, Tootie has changed," Timmy said, as he knocked on the door. "Besides, she's the best detective I know."

Timmy was right, Tootie had changed quite a lot since they where ten. For starters, she lost the glasses she always use to wear, and replaced them with contacts. She also stopped wearing her hair in pigtails, she opted to let her raven black hair hang down, it was a little longer then shoulder length. She still chose to wear the school girl uniform, she grew into it though, especially in the chest area. Needless to say, she became very attractive, so much so she was even invited to join the popular kids. An offer she humbly declined, much to the surprise of Trixie Tang, and the others in the 'Popular' crowd.

"Yeah, I know, she has changed…here," Molly said, as she cupped her own breasts and played with them a little. To the enjoyment of both Dwight and Chester, who both turned cherry red at the sight of it.

Timmy was not amused, "Don't be like that Molly, you know me and Tootie are just friends." Timmy said, as he tried defending his good friend, "You don't have to get all jealous."

"Jealous!" Molly said, in an irritated tone, "Jealous of what?"

"If I were a girl, I'd be jealous of her big boobs," Chester chimed in.

Timmy and Molly both stared evilly at Chester. Chester then preceded to raise his hands up in defense, he then took his right hand and clinched it into a fist. With this newly clinched fist he looked over at Molly and said, "I'll do it myself." He then punched his left arm as hard as he could.

Molly and Timmy just nodded at the act.

"Uh, can I help you?" Tootie's dad asked, with a quizzical look on his face after watching the teen give himself a nickel sized bruise on his left arm.

"Is Tootie here?" Timmy asked, the red haired man who was showing signs of balding.

The man grinned at the teen and said, "Ah, Timmy. I'll tell Tootie you're here." Tootie's father slightly closed the door and yelled for the daughter that still lived with him.

"Tootie, Timmy's here."

"Shoot." Tootie said, as she dropped the Crimson Chin action figure she was staring at. "I'll be there in a second." She answered her father.

Tootie's father then looked back at Timmy and said, "She'll be right out."

"Thanks," Timmy said, as the man gently closed the door on the teens.

"Tell me the real reason you want her on the team." Molly said, still pressing the issue.

Timmy, giving an irritated look, shrugged his shoulders and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, we're just friends!" Just as Timmy said the last part, the door opened and Tootie was standing there looking surprised.

As much as Tootie had changed, one thing hadn't, her love for Timmy. Even though she could have any guy in the school she still only wanted the buck-toothed boy in the silly pink hat. Even though she knew deep down that the two of them would never be more then, "just friends". How she despised those two words. No word in the English language haunted Tootie as much as the word "friend" did. It seemed like no matter what she did or how hard she tried; she'd be nothing more then that good friend that Timmy could count on, no matter what.

Breaking the awkward silence Molly said, "Her boobs aren't that big," causing yet another, awkward silence.

"And who are you?" Tootie asked the gothic teen, breaking the new awkward silence.

"Oh, I'm Timmy's girlfriend," Molly said, shaking Tootie's hand.

Tootie's mouth dropped in shock, at what the teen had just told her.

"Ex-girlfriend," Timmy added.

"Details, details," Molly said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Tootie whispered, breathing a sigh of relief. "So, why are you all here?" Tootie asked all the teens on her porch.

"Oh, right," Timmy said, remembering why he was there in the first place. "I was wondering if you can help us on an adventure we're having. We could really use your detective skills. I have to say, it might be a little dangerous."

Tootie didn't even hesitate as she responded, "Of course I'll help you. What else are friends for?"

"Thank you so much Tootie!" Timmy said, as he hugged his good friend, making her blush.

Molly turned red for a completely different reason. "So, this is the last person of the team, right?" Molly asked, trying to hide how jealous she was about the hug.

"Not exactly, there's one more person to get." Timmy answered, pulling away from his friends embrace.

"Who's that?" everyone asked in unity.

"Trixie Tang," Timmy answered no one in particular.

"What!" exclaimed Molly and Tootie in unison. Moments later you could hear Chester moan in pain.

"I didn't even do anything." groaned Chester, as he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry Chester, it's just reaction now," Molly apologized. But, she still didn't take her eyes off Timmy.

"What makes you think she'll join the team?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah, haven't you not talked to her in like, forever?" Chester asked.

"It's only been like two weeks guys," answered Timmy, confused at why they would think that.

"Considering you try to talk to her every other day, it just seems like forever." A.J added.

"Come on guys you just don't know her like I do," Timmy said, trying to convince them, or maybe, just himself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, yet another chapter in the books. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, sorry about all the talk of boobies, must of been thinking about someone. XD**

**As for this chapter's challenge. Seeing how Molly acted when she got jealous made me wonder, how others act when they get jealous. So, this chapter's challenge is tell me the weirdest thing you've ever done because you were jealous. I'll say who won in the next chapter and I promise I'm keeping track of the points. (Really I am!)**

**Until next time, TrixieStixs. **

**P.S This chapter took a long time because I was working on my other fiction, _Titan Zombies: Year One_. Check it out if you like Teen Titans and zombies. I must tell you though it is rated M. But, did you really expect anything less from **

* * *


	4. The Girl In Purple

**League of Super Awesome Teenagers**

**Chapter Three: The Girl in Purple**

**By: Trixiestixs**

* * *

_"There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how._

_Because, maybe, your going to be the one that saves me._

_And after all, your my wonder wall."_

"_Wonderwall"-_**Oasis**

* * *

A giant golden clock hung on a burgundy colored wall; it read three o'clock in the evening. Time, the only thing the Tang family couldn't buy with their massive amount of wealth. Yet as the youngest member of the Tang family laid on her bed fit for a queen, it was the only thing she wanted. Not time its self per say, but to have not squandered the time she had. She was eighteen years old and she hated almost her entire life up to this point. Time had been Trixie's worst enemy, besides herself, the bad times lasted forever. What good there was, with him, was just a distant memory. This was the best thing for both of them; Right? She couldn't bear the thought of him becoming just like her, an empty shell. Just a pretty mask hiding an ugly soul, never letting anyone truly in her heart out of fear, no one could ever love the real her. How can someone so pure like Timmy fall in love with a rotten apple like herself? For as long as Trixie has known Timmy he has tried to win her heart. All she could do was run away from her feelings. But, could she really run forever? They say time heals all wounds, then why did this pain only deepen as time passed?

Trixie hopped off her over sized bed and went to turn on one of her favorite video games. The Asian teen was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, she loved jeans but she only wore skirts when out in public, the jeans where a light pale blue color. She wore a black T-shirt that was covered up by the red sweater she was wearing. Her bangs fell gently on her face as she took off the hair band she had been wearing. Trixie loved the way she looked and felt in the comfort of her own home. It was a shame that her parents would kill her if she looked like this in public. She didn't see the big deal in dressing like this anyway, I mean it was the real her. Where they just disappointed? Trixie shook her head trying to get out of her own head, no good can from it anyway, as she picked up the plastic guitar.

The giant television had a glow to it as Trixie was playing the rhythm based game, the television fit right in her monstrous room. The walls were a bright purple color with the most expensive crown molding money could buy. The room itself was the size of some people's apartments. Her massive walk in closet, which held her extensive comic book collection, was filled with tons of different clothes. All of which her parents deemed "unfit for public". Not to mention she was playing on a lifted rock stage as she sung and played the plastic guitar at the same time.

"I could see it as you turned to stone, still clearly I can hear you say. Don't leave don't give up on me, two weeks and you ran away." The young teen sang surprisingly well, at least by the game's standards. The more impressive feat was what her fingers where doing on the plastic guitar. A seemingly endless wall of notes was thrown at her as she hit almost every one of them. She was the best player she knew, with good reason; she was almost inhuman when it came to the game.

"I remember don't lie to me, you couldn't see that it was not that way. Swear I never gave up on you!" As the teen sang, a certain pink hat wearing teen came to mind, then again every song made her think of him. This line in particular really seemed to sum up their relationship. But before she could think anymore on the subject, she heard her dad's voice.

"Trixie, it seems that Turner and his friends are here. Should I tell them your not here again?" Her father asked, in a sympathetic tone. Although it didn't see like it, Trixie's father could tell there was something more between the two, more then his daughter would let him know.

Trixie paused the game to give him a response, "No dad, I'll be down in a minute," she said as she put the guitar down. As if by magic she changed into her usual attire, being popular did have some perks.

* * *

"We have been waiting out here for-EVER" Molly groaned, as she tapped her black shoe on the cement step.

"It's only been like three minutes," A.J chimed in.

"Don't get smart with me genius!" Molly said, to the young teen causing him to frown.

"Do you have to get like this Molly?" Timmy asked the gothic dressing teen.

"You should know better then anyone why her in particular," Molly said in a somber tone.

"Why do we even need her on the team?" Tootie said, raising her hand like she was in a classroom.

"Well… she is extremely adventurous, attractive, and persuasive. Not to mention, she has a giant disposable income." A.J explained, to Tootie who just put her hand down, as she had nothing to counter the flawless explanation.

Timmy just nodded and said, "Thank you A.J, at least someone knows what's going on around here."

"Oh yeah, well… that still doesn't make her any less of a b…" but before Molly could finish, her most likely inappropriate sentence, the door opened.

"Hay Timmy, I haven't seen you in forever." Trixie said, with a smile, oblivious to what the Goth teen was about to call her.

"Don't you mean avoiding me?" Timmy said, with a giant grin.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Trixie replied, waving her right pointer finger at the teen she had a long history with.

"I suppose not," He said, with a playful giggle.

"Ugh, this makes me sick." Molly said, as she made a gagging gustier with her right hand. "I should give you my two cents," the teen added, as she stared intently at the popular Ms. Tang.

"I hope you know that if you are planning on giving me complements, it's going to be more then two cents… more like two dollars. Who are you anyway?" Trixie said, with a coy smile on her face.

"Timmy's girlfriend," Molly said, for a second time that day.

"You're kidding, right?" Trixie chuckled.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Molly responded, with a little resentment in her voice.

"To put it simply, you're just not good enough for him," Trixie said, causing the others to gasp, "I mean he could do so much better."

"What does that mean?" Molly said, in a very irritated tone, almost not believing what was said.

"It means that Timmy is the sweetest boy I've ever met, and way to good for you. You don't deserve him," Trixie said, in a surprisingly defensive tone as pointed her finger at Molly.

"Oh, then who does he deserve then?" Molly said, as she rolled her eyes in a louder tone then before.

"Guys…STOP!" Timmy said, in a very loud stern tone. "If this is going to work you two need to act civilized with each other. I mean come on you guys just met and you're already at each other's throats."

"If what is going to work?" Trixie asked, breaking the staring contest between her and the Goth teen.

"Well you see," Timmy began to explain nervously, as if he was asking the Asian teen out. "I really need your help you see."

"Timmy, you know I…" Trixie interrupted, but stopped midsentence at what she saw. The purple, green, and pink objects with eyes that followed him where nowhere to be found, she had never seen him without them. For she knew that those object where more then what they appeared to be. They where his friends, no they where more then that, they where his family, his magical fairy godparents, Trixie was one of the few people who knew the truth about them.

They where the real reason she was so afraid of getting close to Timmy now. She wasn't supposed to know, Jorgen erased everyone's memory. Why not hers? They would surly take them away if the other fairies found out she remembered. She could never hurt Timmy like that. Sure she had hurt him countless times by rejecting his advances, but they where for his own good. If she found out what she looked like on the inside he would see that he doesn't love her. No one would.

"Trixie, I really need your help," Timmy said, breaking the silence left by her unfinished sentence. As he grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes and continued, "I need, you."

Trixie blushed; Molly painfully looked the other way, Chester hid behind A.J out of fear of what Molly would do, Dwight and Tootie just awed at the cute scene.

"I can't say no now," Trixie giggled, as they both pulled their hands away from each others as Timmy's face turned a crimson color.

"Let's try this again," Trixie said, as she put her hand out in front of Molly. "I'm Trixie," She finished.

"I'm Molly she said with a fake smile," Molly said, as she returned Trixie's gustier.

They both stared at each other like wild animals after the same prey. "This is going to go well," A.J sarcastically said, as the team made there way to Timmy's house.

* * *

**A.N. Now that that is out of the way the real story can begin. The next couple of chapters is when the action kicks in so be ready for that. Thank you all who have been reviewing the story, It means a lot to me. So read on to see whats what then. **

**Well guys, I'm alive! Sorry it took so long to update, but hay thats life for you. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also sorry Ona my Beta, I really wanted to put this So as for the game, last chapters winner was... Linzerj loves Warriors! Congrats, you are awesome! As for this chapters game, the song Trixie is singing in this chapter... tell me what it is. First one to P.M me it wins this weeks challenge, I'll give you a hint, you can play it on Rock Band 2.**

**Good Luck, TrixieStixs. :)**


	5. Answers Kind of

**The League of Super Awesome Teens!**

**By: TrixieStixs**

**Chapter Five: Answers…Kind of!**

* * *

**"I've liked you for a thousand years, a thousand years."**

**-Plumtree "Scott Pilgrim"**

* * *

"WOW! This place is totally awesome!" Trixie coughed to catch herself. "I mean, it's pretty cool, if you're a total nerd." Trixie said as all the teens began walking in the Timmy Cave.

"This is some pretty advanced technology," A.J added, as he looked at the giant computer monitor. He then asked, "Where did you get this? I know all the latest tech news, and have never seen a computer with this much power… It's almost like magic."

"Uh… Japanese black market?" Timmy answered.

"Just forget I asked the question," A.J chuckled. The teen knew there was something odd about Turner ever since they first met. That is one of the reason they were such good friends, he was different then everyone else in town.

"Timmy, you're such a dork! I mean who has a Fortress of Solitude under their house?" Molly said, as she wondered around the giant secret lair.

"Well, the Fortress of Solitude is made of ice; this is more like Black-Bird's Birdcage." Trixie corrected the Goth teen.

Molly just stared at her and thought,_ Man, Timmy was right. She is just as big as a dork as he is._ This girl just might be his soul mate.

"I mean if you read that kind of stuff, which I don't of course. What girl would? That would just be weird." Trixie said laughing, trying to cover her tracks.

Tootie then went over to Timmy and asked, "So what did you want me to find out?"

"Right," Timmy said, as he grabbed the thirteen pictures of the fairy human hybrids. "Can you tell me everything you can about these thirteen people?"

"Don't worry; Deep Toot is on the case!" Tootie said with a smile.

"I knew I could count on you," Timmy said, smiling back, causing Tootie to blush.

Trixie and Molly then rolled their eyes in unison. "At least they found something to agree on," A.J chuckled to Chester.

* * *

An unreasonably short amount of time passes…

"Done," Tootie exclaimed, as she set done a four inch high stack of papers on the table the others were sitting at. The table itself was unnecessarily large, round shaped, and oak color.

"That was inhumanly fast," Dwight said in amazement, to the young attractive detective.

"I'm just that good," Tootie said, as she gave the glasses-wearing teen a wink.

"So what did you find out?" Timmy asked, curious at what his group of teens was up against.

"You're not going to believe this," Tootie answered, as she began to explain her findings to the team.

"Try me," Timmy responded.

"It seems these thirteen people have a few things in common," Tootie began, as she looked around almost nervously.

"Go on," everyone said in unison.

"Well for starters they are all murders," Tootie said, as she riffled through some of the papers. "They are also from different times and places throughout the world, now here is the weird thing."

"What?" Timmy asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"They are all dead, but have been spotted recently," Tootie finished, placing a bunch of recent photos of the thirteen murders.

"That makes no sense," A.J whispered to himself, trying to think of a logical expiation for what the teen had just said.

"I think this will explain a few things," Tootie then pulled out a picture of a young man with shoulder length black hair and glasses. Tootie then continued by saying, "This man, Gideon Walters, might explain a few things."

"How, this is making no sense right now?" A.J asked, still not believing what was being told to him.

"Oh just wait, it gets stranger," Tootie said, as she grabbed a picture of Gideon. Gideon had scraggly shoulder length black hair he was seen in a dark blue button up shirt. He was seen holding an ancient looking book.

"I always say never trust a guy who reads books, especially if it doesn't have pictures in it." Molly chimed in, interrupting Tootie.

"Yeah, hasn't this guy ever heard of a T.V? I mean why would you want to read, when you have a T.V?" Chester added, turning his hand into a fist, motioning to Molly for a fist pound. Molly gladly obliged as the two teens bumped their fist together. Chester then added a playful, "BOOM!" as their fists made contact.

"Can you two please let Tootie finish?" A.J said eager to hear the rest of this mystery.

"As I was saying," Tootie began to continue with her explanation. "This guy Gideon doesn't have just an ordinary book, and he is not just some ordinary guy. That is a book filled with spells of dark magic, and Gideon is a supposed evil wizard from the middle ages."

"What, how is that possible?" A.J exclaimed, as Tootie pulled out and handed him a picture of a portrait of Gideon.

"Shouldn't that guy be like really old, and dead?" Trixie asked, confused about the whole thing.

"Yes! But, as legend goes, it is said that the Dark Wizard Gideon found a way to live forever. By using a spell to lock his soul inside of his book, it is said he never ages and can't be killed." Tootie said, she then pulled out pictures of the other twelve murders and continued, "This would explain why everyone else isn't dead."

"How so?" Timmy asked, as Tootie threw down some more pictures. Each of the pictures showed one of the twelve individuals with Gideon besides them.

"I'm guessing they did the exact same thing Gideon did," Tootie answered.

"So how do we stop them?" Trixie asked, getting almost giddy at the adventure ahead.

"My guess, destroy the objects that hold their souls." Tootie said, as she began gathering up the papers that were scattered around the table.

"Sounds easy enough," Timmy chuckled. "So is any of these murders close by?"

"There is one about five hours away if we drive. I have no idea how we are going to get there though," Tootie answered the buck-toothed teen.

"I got that covered!" Trixie said, with a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

"Ok, you have to be kidding me," Timmy said, as Trixie opened up her garage door. There sat a giant mini-van, it was tie-dye colored, and looked like it was ripped straight out of a cartoon.

"What is this, the seventies?" Chester giggled as he went closer to investigate the van.

"HA, HA, HA," Trixie sarcastically said to the blonde teen. "It is supposed to look like a van from an old cartoon show my dad was obsessed with. Some old show about a group of teenage detectives and a dog, man old people shows are so weird." Trixie finished by adding, "Just wait till you see the inside!"

"Oh man, there is so much stuff in here it's almost unreal. How much did your dad spend on this thing?" A.J asked as lights from computer monitors flashed in his face.

"You really don't want to know," Trixie said, as she and the others hopped into the van. "When I said we were going on an adventure with it my dad got all excited, it was weird."

"Well I'll use the van on one condition," Timmy said, as he hopped in.

"What's that," Trixie asked, as she started the van.

"You don't ever make me wear an ascot!" Timmy said, with a smile.

"But, that would be so adorable," All the girls whined in unison.

"What is it about this guy?" Dwight whispered to himself, as the team drove out of the garage. Their adventure had officially begun.

* * *

******A/N: **Whoop, Whoop! The intro chapters are done! As you now know all the bad guys are OC's, but that doesn't mean there will be no FOP baddies in this story. I have it planned on a couple of them showing up as allies. So this chapters question is simple, who is your favorite FOP baddie and why, also tell me your favorite part of the chapter? The one with the most votes gets to be in the story, I promise. :)

**As for last chapter the song was 'two Weeks' by All That Remains. Soulful100 was the first to tell me, there for they win last week. The next chapters should be longer now that the Intro chapters are done. Hope that won't be a problem to you loyal readers, thank you so much for reviewing! **

**P.S I'm addicted to Scott Pilgrim comic books right now, the bad guy is named after the bad guy in them, Gideon. Also, the song at the begining inspired the his name. :) **

**Love, TrixieStixs!**


	6. The Five Hour Car Ride,From Hell

**The League of Super Awesome Teens!**

**By: TrixieStixs**

**Chapter Six: The Five Hour Car Ride…From Hell!**

****

* * *

******"One more time we're going to celebrate, Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing."-Daft Punk, "One More Time" **

**

* * *

**Hour 1:

"Estimated time of arrival, Five hours and ten minutes," an automated voice from the van said, as the teens made their way out of Trixie's driveway.

"Did your car just talk to us?" Chester asked as he played with a bunch of buttons. The van was full of a bunch of gadgets, and monitors. There were four rows of seats; on either side of every row was some type of computer monitor, or television.

"Yes it did just talk to us. Can you please stop messing with those buttons?" Trixie said slightly irritated at the blonde teen. The constant beeps were distracting the teen as she drove.

"But I'm bored!" Chester whined to Trixie. As he continued messing around with buttons, annoying the Asian teen even more.

"It's only been like three minutes," Trixie responded, trying to keep her cool.

"Why don't we listen to some music?" Timmy suggested to the group. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I vote techno," A.J said, putting his input into the matter.

"Death metal," Molly said, putting her right hand up showing the classic rock and roll sign.

"Rock is fine with me," Trixie said from the driver seat, throwing up the rock sign herself.

"I second that," Timmy said, "So what about you Dwight?"

"I'm cool with anything really, but I'm in a metal mood as well" Dwight answered, for he did have a motley music taste. But simply choose metal because Molly wanted it.

"I like pop," Tootie chimed in.

"Anything that has a banjo in it," Chester said. As Molly looked at him with a surprised face he continued, "What? I play the banjo," causing Molly to giggle.

"You're such a dork," She responded after she was done giggling at the odd fact. She continued by saying, "How are we going to decide on what to listen to?"

"We handle it the only way I know how," Timmy said smiling to his former flame.

"And how is that?" Molly asked with a smile of her own.

"A rock, paper, scissors contest of course," Timmy exclaimed. He then began explaining the rules, "Well since there are six of us, beside Trixie who is driving, we will each play a game."

A.J began doing the math in his had and then asked, "But after the first round there will be three? How is that going to work?"

Timmy just smiled and said, "Then that's when the fun begins. Then it is time for the three-way double elimination rock, paper, scissors extravaganza. Same rules apply you just play with three people and its two strikes your out!"

"Sounds fun," Everyone said as they sized each other up.

To make it fair Timmy put everyone's name in a hat and drew two pieces of paper out of the hat at a time. The two would then verse one another for the first round of competition. The standings went like this; Molly verses Chester, A.J verses Tootie, and Timmy verses Dwight.

"You ready to go down?" Molly said as her and Chester stared dramatically at each other.

She continued by adding, "Just like your mom," making the Goth teen laugh at her own joke.

Chester then frowned and tried to make a comeback but all he could muster up was, "Well… at least I'm not a very attractive young woman."

"Was that supposed to be an insult, or a complement, you dweeb," Molly mocked the blonde teen. They both made their hands into fist at put them about three inches away from each other.

The van was completely quite as the two teens began the battle of intellect. As the two teens eyes locked onto each other all you could hear the van's engine. Then the silence was broken by the sound of Timmy's voice as he said, "One, two, three, go!" When it was all said and done, Molly held out rock. Chester had scissors, the obvious loser.

Molly laughed and hit Chester in the arm with her already clenched fist, all Chester could do was moan in pain.

"I can't believe you picked scissors! I mean you have to have known she was going to pick rock, she has punched you in the arm like ten times already." A.J said to his friend that was wincing in pain.

"I guess it just slipped my mind," Chester said rubbing his arm.

"Well look at the bright side gang, we don't have to listen to music with a banjo in it." Molly said basking in the glory of her victory. Everyone just nodded their heads at what the Goth teen said, except for Chester of course.

The next two competitors where A.J and Tootie, after both picking paper for the first crack at it; A.J won by picking scissors the next go around. A.J then told Tootie that, "Ninety percent of people pick the same thing twice when there is a tie, but better luck next time."

Then it was time for the last match of the first round, Timmy verses Dwight. Dwight had a look of determination on his face, for he really wanted to best the leader of the group. Although the odds were against him, he wanted to beat his crushes former flame.

"So man, you ready to lose?" Timmy confidently said as both teens got ready for the match.

"You are going down Timmy," Dwight responded, not letting anything break his concentration. You could faintly here A.J begin the count in the background, as Dwight stared into his rival and friend's eyes.

Timmy just smiled and asked, "You sure about that buddy?"

"Totally," Dwight responded, A.J was halfway done with the count at this point.

"Hay did I ever tell you about that picture I have of Molly in short shorts and a tang top?" Timmy said, to Dwight causing him to freeze. The thought of Molly in short shorts and a tang top sent Dwight's teenage hormones into overdrive, causing the glasses wearing teen's body to totally shut down.

So when A.J had finally fished the count, Dwight just stood there with his fist out. Timmy had paper, knowing that Dwight wouldn't be able to form his hand into anything other then a fist.

Molly then slapped Timmy in the arm and said, "Timmy! I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone about that picture."

Chester then added, "Man, why you holding out on me?" This statement caused Molly to blush and punch Chester in the arm yet again. Chester, rubbing his arm, finished by saying, "I admit I deserve that one."

The final battle was set, Molly, A.J, and Timmy made a triangle as they all stared at each other very dramatically. Chester then started the countdown, Molly and Timmy then looked at one another and nodded. Psychically telling each other to pick the same thing, If A.J picked wrong, he was surely to be eliminated. After Chester said, "Go!" and the dust settled. Molly and Timmy both held out paper, A.J unfortunately held out rock. A.J than just sat back with the others, defeated.

Timmy then said to Molly, "Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me win?"

"Maybe if you gave me a kiss?" Molly hopefully asked Timmy. After hearing this statement Trixie death griped the steering wheel that was in her hands. She also had an angry look on her face, as her knuckles turned white.

"I think I can do that," Timmy responded, causing Trixie's arms to begin to shake out of jealousy.

Molly then said, "Fine, you win, now pay up," closing her eyes after the statement. Timmy then slowly scooted towards the Goth teen, everyone eagerly waited for the kiss that was soon to ensue. Timmy then slowly leaned in, his face edging ever closer to Molly's pale white skin. Timmy then lightly pressed his lips on her right cheek gently, and then went back to sitting normally. After the kiss Molly, frustrated, said, "That's it? A lousy kiss on the cheek," As the Goth teen frowned.

Hearing this little statement, Trixie breathed a sigh of relief, but still didn't loosen her grip of the stirring wheel for a couple of minutes.

"So It's settled, we listen to rock for this trip," Timmy said, as he started turning on the radio. "Then the next car ride will be metal, then techno, and so on," Timmy finished, trying to be fare to the others who weren't so lucky in the competition.

"Chester! Are you still playing with buttons?" The other teens exclaimed at the blonde teen. Who was in fact, totally playing with buttons.

"But I'm bored!" Chester moaned, hitting all kinds of buttons.

"This is going to be a long trip," Trixie said as she rolled her eyes, watching the button mashing teen through the rearview mirror.

* * *

Hour 2:

"Dude, stop touching me," Chester said to Dwight, who was sitting right next to him.

"I'm not touching you man," Dwight said, confused at what Chester was talking about because, he really wasn't touching the blonde teen.

"Why don't you move up a row?" Chester asked Dwight, who was sitting next to Molly. Chester only asked him to move up a row because he wanted to sit next to Molly, and Dwight totally knew that was what he was thinking.

Knowing that fact Dwight responded by saying, "I'm good right here. Why don't you move up a row?"

"No man I really think you should move up a row," Chester said not giving up.

"No… you," Dwight responded.

Fifty-eight minutes later…

"Come on man can you please move up a row?" Chester said, continuing the long and annoying conversation between to two teens that were in love with the Goth teen.

_Some how I thought two guys fighting over me would be cooler then this. This is just pathetic_. Molly thought to herself as she just looked at the two teens awkwardly.

"It's time to gas up and stretch," Trixie said as the van pulled into a gas station.

* * *

Hour 3:

"Great, because I'm starving," Chester said, drooling at the thought of extremely greasy gas station food.

The van slowly rolled to a stop, the doors then slowly opened as the seven teenagers hopped out of the vehicle that looked straight out of the seventies. A.J stayed behind to pump the gas as the others made there way into the generic looking gas station.

Everyone got a bunch of snacks for the rest of the ride for everyone to share. Timmy and Trixie grabbed some ice cream, Molly and Dwight grabbed a bunch of soda, Tootie grabbed chips. Chester on the other hand got some disgusting looking corndogs; the other teens could almost see the grease dripping off of them.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Molly said with a horrified look on her face.

"These look delicious," Chester said while devouring one of the corndogs.

"Those look like they will kill you. I feel like I'm going into diabetic shock by watching you eat that thing." Molly responded, with a bleak look still on her face.

The teens then went to the cashier and paid for the food and gas they then made their way back to the van. They slowly and coolly walked out of the gas station's market when Chester said, "I call Molly shotgun!"

"What?" Dwight said with a bewildered look on his face.

"I call, Molly shotgun," Chester said slowly to the glasses wearing teen. With a look of victory on his face, and a sparkle in his eyes knowing that he gets to sit next to Molly for the remainder of the trip.

"What does that even mean?" Dwight asked with a grimace on his face.

"Well normally shotgun means that you get to sit in the front. I can only guess that Molly shotgun means you get to sit next to me." Molly said with an embarrassed half grin, as her cheeks turned a light red color.

"That pretty much summed it up, better luck next time dude," Chester said as he playfully patted Dwight's back. Dwight just sighed as the teens were almost back to the van, where A.J was leaning up against the passenger side door.

Trixie tossed him the keys and asked, "You want to dive? I really don't feel like driving the rest of the way."

"Sure why not," A.J responded catching the key. "How do I know where we're going though?"

"Just follow the GPS, Tootie put in the address before we left," Trixie answered sliding the van's side door open.

"Alright, cool," A.J said as he walked around the front of the van to get to the driver seat.

Before they knew it the teens were back on the open road. They were halfway there, or so the car said, and Chester was enjoying his time sitting next to Molly. Dwight had a frown on his face as he helplessly looked a row of seats back at the blonde teen flirting with his crush of seven years. Timmy and Trixie sat next to Dwight; they shared an awkward silence with each other ever since they left the gas station. A.J was having a relaxing time driving and Tootie was doing research on one of the many computers the van was equipped with.

"So how did you meet Timmy?" Chester asked Molly, wondering how Timmy met such a cool and attractive girl.

"Well… Timmy, Dwight, and I all met at a leadership camp that are parents made us go to when we were all like ten. It was totally lame," Molly said as Trixie and Timmy turned around wanting to hear the story. "The camp was to help us get over are fears, I was afraid of snakes, Timmy was afraid of his old babysitter, and Dwight, well Dwight was afraid of harpoons. Totally lame, I know."

"Wait a second, you were afraid of harpoons?" Chester asked Dwight, rudely interrupting Molly's story.

"What? I thought they wanted my blubber," Dwight said, defending his extremely irrational fear.

"AH HUM," Molly coughed, signaling the two teens to shut up so she could continue telling her story.

"Oh, sorry, carry on," Chester said a little embarrassed about the interruption.

"Thank you," Molly said with smile on her face, "As I was saying, the camp was totally lame. To make matters worse we had a muscle bound freak as an instructor for a counselor. He was also totally mean too, he one time even made us clean toilets with toothbrushes. Well anyways, Timmy had a plan to break out of the place. So he took the lead and we all worked together, faced are fears, and totally broke out of the place. Timmy was pretty awesome doing all that. Are councilor caught us in the end but was so impressed, he let us leave. And that is how I met Timmy and Dwight."

"Sounds like something Timmy would do," Chester said looking at his friend of many years.

"What can I say, I am totally awesome," Timmy confidently said, being that modesty wasn't one of his qualities.

"So did you and Timmy really 'go out'?" Chester asked putting air parentheses on the go out part.

"Yes we did. Why do people find that so hard to believe?" Molly said in a very irritated tone.

"It's not," Chester said, raising his hands up in defense before continuing, "Just wondering how he got such an attractive girl like you to go out with him."

"Well, he just asked me if I wanted too, like a total dweeb," Molly said smiling, as she recalled the happy memory.

Timmy just smiled and said, "I wasn't that bad. Was I?"

Molly just laughed and replied, "No, I'm sure every guy stands there and takes ten whole minutes to simply ask, you want to go out?" Molly then pointed at the teen and finished her statement, "I mean he could barely even breathe. He kind of looked like a fish out of water." Molly said laughing at the end of her response.

"It worked didn't it," was Timmy's only reply.

"Well, it was pretty adorable," Molly said as she played with some of her hair.

"So when did you guys break up?" Chester said continuing with his barrage of questions.

"Oh," Molly whispered to herself, as she stopped playing with her hair. Her smile turned into a somber frown as the reality between her and Timmy came back to her by Chester's little statement. "About six months ago," Molly finished answering the question.

"Why?" Chester asked.

"It's complicated; I don't want to talk about it ok." Molly said defensively wanting Chester to drop the subject.

Chester then looked at Timmy and said, "How come?"

"I think you should just wait till Molly is ready to talk about it Chester," was the leaders only response.

"Fine," Chester mumbled to himself.

* * *

Hour 4:

Nothing of much importance happens here. Really nothing cool, it's quite sad. Just boring car ride stuff. For the sake of fun, let's pretend everyone sung "Sister Christian" for an hour. If you don't know this song… go to YouTube and type in Sister Christian by Night Ranger. **WE'RE ****MOTORIN'!!!!!!!!!! **

We now return you to your regularly scheduled story.

* * *

Hour 5:

"Estimated time of arrival, one hour," said the car's girly robotic voice, causing a chorus of cheers from the teens.

"Finally, it's been like ten billion years we've been in this van." Chester said playing with some buttons.

This action made Trixie slap his left hand and say, "And you've been playing with buttons for all of it."

"But I'm bored," Chester said while giving the Asian teen a puppy dog face.

"We know Chester," Everyone said in unison, it was like the fifth time he had said that.

"I think it's time to hear what we are up against," Timmy said to Tootie.

"Right," Tootie answered as she typed some commands on a near by computer. Tootie then told the group, "I found out a lot of info that should be handy when we encounter the first murder. For instance he is a serial arsonist, it is said he has caused over fifty fires, and over a hundred deaths."

"So what is his name?" Chester asked Tootie.

"Jason Blaze," Tootie answered.

"Isn't that a little ironic?" Molly asked, "Him being an arsonist and all."

"That's not ironic," chimed in A.J who was driving, but listening in on the conversation. "It would have been ironic if he was a firefighter, or if his last name was rivers or something. Irony is the use of words to mean the opposite of its literal meaning, kind of like sarcasm." A.J finished, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Thank you _so _much Mr. Dictionary," Molly said as she rolled her eyes at the teen, which could not see it.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," A.J responded. The teen then went on to say, "If anything it's just a weird coincidence."

"No, if anything it due to lack of creativity," Timmy said.

This caused the other teens to reply, "What?"

"Obviously, he made up the name himself," Timmy said as he coolly sat back. "What are you going to tell me next, that he had an abusive father, he never really had any friends, and he is bald and wears black hoodies?"

"Wow Timmy," Tootie said, "That is all true! How did you know all that stuff?"

Timmy replied, "Please, all the killers are like that. I mean can at least one of them be original and do something different then all the others?"

"Well this will cheer you up then," Tootie said grinning. She then showed a picture of Jason Blaze with what appeared to be baby blue baby blanket. Tootie then went on to say, "Looks like Jason still can't let go of his blankie,"

The others laughed at this fact as Molly asked laughing, "So wait, your telling me this feared killer went around burning people alive, with a little baby blanket the whole time."

"That is what I'm telling you," Tootie answered still laughing.

"So do you think his soul is in the blanket?" Timmy asked trying to get the group back on track.

"That would be my guess," Tootie said as she put the papers away she had on Jason Blaze.

Hay guys, I think we're here?" A.J said as he made out a sign in the distance. The sign looked old and beat up and simply read, **Clear Rivers, IN, Home to the Worlds Biggest Fire Hydrant.**

"Now that is ironic," A.J finished as they drove by the sign, as the car also greeted them upon passing the sign.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, this is a pretty long chapter. The rest of the chapters are most likely going to be this long, if anyone has a problem with that please tell me **

**So please tell me what you thought about it, I personally loved this chapter. As for the game tell me the most awesome thing you've done to pass the time during a long drive. I'm sure you'll have some really awesome stories. So the next chapter has the first action of the story, wish me luck. :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews, TrixieStixs. **


	7. The Frist One is the Hardest, Right?

**The League of Super Awesome Teens!**

**By: TrixieStixs**

**Chapter 7: The First One is Always the Hardest… Right?

* * *

**

"**I've got something to say, it's better to burn out, then fade away!"- Def Leppord "Rock of Ages"

* * *

**

"Well, we're finally here," Trixie said breathing a sigh of relief, before continuing, "Now what?"

"Yeah," Chester chimed in, "How are we supposed to find this guy anyway?"

"We can start by checking out that burning building over there," A.J said as he pointed to a building on fire that was on the distant horizon. A gray smoke filled the sky as the sun set, giving off an orange glow filling up the sky. A.J finished his logical conclusion by saying, "It's just a guess though."

"Burning building, serial arsonist," Molly said, turning her hands into a sifting balance, "Not seeing the connection," She finished sarcastically.

"Well it's a good start," Timmy said as they made their way to the engulfed building.

The town was painfully normal; normal streets, normal people, even pathetic looking small town decorations. Nothing was out of place or out of the ordinary. Except, for the fact that a psychopathic undead arsonist was terrorizing the small town; that was slightly unusual. Just slightly though.

The van came to a slow stop across the street from the burning building, which just happened to be an abandoned warehouse. The van doors creaked open slowly as the teens all hopped out of the vehicle. The sky still had the eerie yet beautiful orange glow as the teens made their way across the street, ready to face the first of thirteen psychopaths.

"Does anyone have a plan?" A.J asked as the group moved closer to the building.

"Well there are seven of us, and one of him," Timmy said confidently before continuing, "Shouldn't be that hard to grab the baby blanket."

"I still can't get over the fact that he carries a baby blanket around," Molly said as the group now stood in front of the warehouse. The light from the fire lit up their faces; they could also feel its warmth gently press against their bodies.

Timmy looked to the left of the warehouse, and faintly made out a shadowy figure before pointing and saying, "That must be him over there!"

Then our group of heroes made their way, cautiously, over to the serial arsonist. Jason Blaze didn't notice the seven teenagers marching towards him until they were only a few yards away. Jason then turned around and gave them a quizzical look before being greeted by Molly saying, "You're going down, creep!"

Jason Blaze just kind of chuckled and said, "I am I really supposed to be afraid of you little kids? I mean come on, look at you guys." Jason then pointed at the group, "You guys look like you couldn't take candy from a baby."

"Why would we do that? That is just mean." Tootie said adorably.

"Tootie, you're not helping," Molly said with a facepalm. For they had completely lost all credibility with that statement Tootie just said.

"Well there are seven of us; I think you're a little outnumbered." Timmy said coming to the front of the group, standing in front Molly.

"Wait a second… your Timmy Turner." Jason said noticing the pink hat and shirt he was wearing. "Gideon told us about you. He said to be careful, but come on you guys just look so pathetic." His voice was laced with sarcastic condescension.

"I'm not the one who still carries around a baby blanket, Jason," Timmy mocked the bald psychopath.

Jason appeared to have snapped after the insult Timmy unwisely gave him. "No one makes fun of my blanket!" Jason yelled, as he lifted his right hand up. Then, as if by magic, a basketball sized fireball formed in is open right hand. Jason, with his newly-created fireball, began laughing evilly. The sight of his face being lit up from the flame he controlled was made even more terrifying by his well-done evil laugh. Then the moment was completed as Jason coldly said, "Prepare to die!"

Upon this sight Dwight turned Timmy, "Um... that man is holding a fireball." he pointed out.

"Thanks for that observation, Captain Obvious." Molly muttered.

"Anytime, Sergeant Sarcasm." Dwight spat back.

Timmy ignored their bickering. "I know, Dwight, I know." He was surprisingly calm, for someone who was staring down death. Timmy then put his arms up and said to Jason, "You know what. We're just going to leave now. I'm sorry I brought up the 'baby blanket' thing."

Jason just laughed and threw his fire ball at the group of teens, causing them to scatter like bowling pins after a strike.

"TO THE VAN!" Timmy bellowed to the others as they frantically ran for their lives.

Fire flew over their heads as they desperately made their way to the only escape. Jason coldly taunted, "You better run!"

It seemed like the van was miles away, despite actually being about thirty yards away, from where the teens met the psychopath. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the teens all made it safely to the van. Speeding away frantically, leaving the flames behind.

* * *

"THAT GUY SHOT FIREBALLS OUT OF HIS HANDS!" Dwight frantically claimed standing in one of the hotel rooms the group rented. Well, Trixie rented.

"Can you just keep cool?" Timmy firmly ordered the teen. After all, Timmy was used to some of the most unusual things; saving the world on countless occasions does that to you. He finished by coolly saying, "We just need a plan, anyone got any ideas?" Timmy looked at A.J. at the end of the last statement; he was the genius of the group after all.

"Well I have something, but it's a little bit crazy and out there," A.J. replied to his friend of many years. They had been through many adventures together and A.J was proud to call Timmy and Chester his best friends. For as smart as A.J. was, he never solved the puzzle of making friends. Maybe the other kids just seemed threatened by his intelligence; he was one of the only people to not get F's from their old teacher Mr. Crocker. All A.J. really knew was, that even though this all seemed impossible he was just going to roll with it. After all it always seemed strange things happened to Timmy, it was just something A.J. just got used to after awhile.

"Well, if it's one of your plans I'm sure it'll work," Timmy said confidently to his friend.

Molly then playfully put A.J. in a headlock and giving him a "nuggie" said, "After all you are the genius."

A.J. pushed himself out of Molly's vise-like grip and said, "We need to get some supplies."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Trixie said to the bald teen.

EXTREME SHOPPING MONTAGE!

Back in the hotel room after a couple hours of Wall-2-Wall Mart shopping…

"Your right, it wasn't that hard," A.J. told the Asian teen as they stared at the seemingly random items that lay before our heroes.

"So what are we going to do with all this junk?" Chester asked his friend as he held up a giant wrench.

"You'll see, I've got a plan," A.J said with a smile, "and the first step involves you being the bait." A.J finished as he put his hand on Chester's left shoulder.

* * *

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Chester quietly said to himself.

Chester walked aimlessly down dark ally ways; abandoned buildings were all over this seemingly forgotten part of town. The moonlight and flickering street lights were the only illumination for the blonde teen. The whole scene looked straight out of a bad horror movie, so what he herd next came as no surprise.

"Where are your friends?" Jason coldly breathed down Chester's neck. Chester's blonde hairs stood up on the nape of his neck. Chester then took off running the other way, "Where do you think you're going to run to?" Jason ran after him.

Chester looked behind him as Jason was just a couple yards away, fireball in hand. Chester then ducked as a fireball flew over is head, and then he turned on the nitros... and ran faster.

After weaving through a couple of blocks and alleyways, Jason finally caught up to Chester and said with an evil smile, "Your mine now, blondey."

"Did you really have to make the comment about the hair?" Chester stuttered in a frightened tone, backing up slowly.

"Where is Timmy Turner?" Jason dictated each word slowly as he held a fireball in his hand.

"Why are you asking me?" Chester formed a smile before continuing, "I'm just the distraction."

"WHAT?" Jason said with bewilderment.

"I'm over here, Jason," Timmy coolly said to the hotheaded psychopath.

"Are you ready to die?" Jason asked Timmy as he walked away from Chester who was shivering out of fear. "You're not getting away this time," Jason formed the largest fireball yet; the size of a bowling ball.

"Bring it," was Timmy's only response. He motioned the psychopath to come forward with his hands, which seemed to be covered with oven mitts.

Upon seeing this, Jason asked with a confused look on his face, "Are those oven mitts?"

"Actually, they're oven mitts that have been dampened by cold water," Timmy corrected.

"Whatever," Jason said as he threw the fireball. But Timmy batted it away without even a blink.

Jason became frustrated, "What the Hell!"

"Oh, you didn't think it would be _that_ easy did you? I mean come on, I have oven mitts" Timmy taunted the psychopath.

"You know for a second there, yeah, I thought it would," Jason said making another fireball.

An epic, and fiery, battle ensued. Jason rushed forward at the young and confident teen that stood his ground and braced himself for the incoming attack. Jason then threw a fireball at Timmy, which Timmy ducked under. Timmy then charged foreword, knocking down fireballs that Jason was throwing to try and stop him.

Finally, when Timmy had Jason on the retreat, he caught one of the arsonist's fireballs. With the few precious seconds he had to react with the ball of flame with his hand, he threw it at Jason's feet. Causing Jason to jump back and say with a smile, "Wow, your one opportunity and you missed it!"

Timmy just smiled and said, "I'm just the distraction."

Jason then grimaced and looked behind him to see the rest of the group. A.J had a huge wrench on his shoulder and was leaning up against a fire hydrant, which had what appeared to be a makeshift water hose attached to it. The other members of the group all held the hose with Molly holding onto the nozzle. Before Jason could even think about dodging the blast of water, Molly said, "I think it's time to cool you off, hot head," blasting Jason with a torrent of water.

The giant stream of water blasted Jason off the ground and launched him into the wall of a nearby building. The constant stream pinned him to the wall as Timmy took off the oven mitts and causally walked over to Jason and grabbed the baby blue baby blanket that was in one of his back pockets. Timmy then signaled to Molly to turn off the water by lifting his right hand. Timmy then said to Jason, "It's over. We have your blanket."

Jason Blaze then staggered up against the wall and gasped out a reply, "Well well, it looks like it. You know, me and you aren't so different after all. You'll come to find out."

"What are you saying?" Timmy asked the winded arsonist.

"It's something you're going to have to ask Gideon," Jason said coughing before continuing, "If you make it that far, that is. The others won't fall as easy as I did... I'd be surprised if you can even get halfway."

"We will just see about that," Timmy responded with determination on his face. He knew that nothing would stop his quest to save Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and the world. Timmy then pulled out a lighter to burn the baby blanket with, for ironic purposes of course. Lighting the lighter he then looked at Jason one last time before putting the flame on the man's childhood blanket. As the blanket caught on fire, Jason began turning to ash from the feet up.

Timmy laid the blanket on the ground as Jason's ashes began being blown away by the wind. When the act was finished Timmy looked down and realized that the blanket was still there, despite catching on fire. He then went to put light it on fire again only to realize that it had now became a 'fire proof blanket'. Upon discovering this Timmy simply said, "Nifty. A fire proof blanket." He held it up like a trophy.

Molly went up to Timmy and said, "It looks like he's totally, _burnt_ out!" causing the whole group to laugh at the pun, except for A.J; he hated puns.

"Yeah he must have found us to _hot_ to handle," Trixie added causing more laughs.

"We totally got him out of our _kitchen_!" Chester said as everyone gave him a confused look. Chester then continued, "Because... you know... he couldn't... handle... the heat."

"Lame," Molly said punching him in the arm.

"Can you guys stop making puns; I mean we still have twelve murderers to defeat." A.J said rubbing his head, the puns where giving him a headache.

"A.J is right guys," Timmy said in a serious tone. Then said with a smile on his face, "But you can say we're," Timmy pauses as he puts on a pair of sunglasses that he appeared to have gotten out of nowhere for dramatic effect, " off to a hot start!"

"YEAHHHHHHH!" Molly said as A.J let out a miserable groan.

* * *

**A/N Well guys, here is the next chapter! I must say sorry for the long wait, this took a while to write. Well first thing first the winner of last week was nicktoons83(BADGER, BADGER,BADGER,MUSHROOM)! She totally won a prize for it too! More on that later though... Well how did you like the first 'fight'? I know it was kinda lame, I'm not really great at writing fight scenes. **

**As for this week contest, for a prize, it is give me you best ****Lt. Horatio Caine one liner(it's a CSI: Miami thing.) I'll give you an example like a car runs through a party and Horatio says, "It looks like this party," puts on glasses, "Just got crashed!" "YEAHHHHHH" It kind of like the joke at the end of this chapter. The winner gets points for the contest and, now, a few sentences from the next chapter when it's halfway done!... (Also hidden movie reference find it and you may get something too!) **

**As always thanks so much for the reviews I'm going to try and reply to them more often now. **

**Thanks again, TrixieStixs.  
**


	8. Dinner and A Show!

**The League of Super Awesome Teenagers! **

**By: TrixieStixs **

**Chapter 8: Dinner and A Show!**

* * *

"**A levee of tears to learn she'll never be coming back,The man in the dark will bring another attack"**

**Ozzy Osbourne- "No More Tears"**

* * *

Dwight heard a familiar voice over the phone even if what was being said was very, very unusual. Not so much what was being said, but how it was being said.

"Dwight… Can I… come over?" A female voice said, pausing between sniffles. It was obvious by the tone that the girl had recently been crying.

Dwight, taken aback, took a second to respond, "Molly? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Molly answered trying to hold back tears.

"Well of course you can Molly," Dwight said in a comforting voice.

The second after Dwight finished his sentence Molly appeared in his room in a cloud of fairy dust. Her eyes were blood shot, a little bit of mascara was running down her eyes, though a half hearted smile was plastered on her face at the sight of her old friend. Even with her ruffled hair and running mascara, Molly was still the most beautiful girl Dwight had ever seen in his life.

Dwight broke the silence by asking, "Molly are you all right, what's wrong?"

Before Molly even answered she ran into Dwight's arms and wrapped her own around his waist before burring her face into his shoulder and crying. "He…broke…up…with me," was barely understandable from her as tears began to fall on Dwight's back.

After returning the embrace, the first time Molly had ever done this, Dwight then began rubbing the back of Molly's head trying to comfort his best friend. Dwight couldn't believe the two things that had just happened; first Molly actually hugged him, Dwight had waited for what seemed like an eternity for this day. Unfortunately the second unbelievable thing took the joy out of it. For he had never seen Molly cry in all the time he had know her, six years, she was the toughest person he knew. Getting out of his own head for he finally deciphered what Molly had told him, Dwight responded in shock, "What? You and Timmy broke up? Why?"

Pulling her head off of Dwight's shoulders so she could look him face to face tears pouring down her eyes as she said, "Dwight, Dwight, wake up you numbskull!"

"Huh, what?" Dwight said groggily as he was awaken from his flashback/dream sequence by Molly shaking him by the shoulders.

"Come on sleepyhead, wake up, we're back in Dimmsdale," Molly said as she smiled at her longtime friend.

"Where are we?" Dwight asked still not fully awake but had a warm feeling from seeing Molly's smile.

"Back at Timmy's," Chester answered the glasses wearing teen's question.

"Please tell me that the next time we do one of these things we don't drive five hours for a fight that lasts five seconds." Trixie said in an annoyed tone as she stretched getting out of the van.

"I know right, if we have to take a trip like that again I might just die! I mean that was horrible. I'm defiantly going to need therapy after listening to Chester and Dwight fight over Molly for like two hours!" A.J added as he rubbed the top of his bald head as he brought up the recent memory.

"We weren't _that_ bad were we?" Chester asked as the group began walking into Trixie's mansion.

"Dude, you were worse then bad," A.J answered as he rolled his eyes at his friend. Chester then looked at the others for a little back up, but all he got in return was nodding heads of agreement to A.J's description of the event.

"It was really, really, bad Chester," Tootie told the blonde teen as nicely as she could as the monstrous doors of the Tang house were being opened.

"What should we do to celebrate our victory?" Timmy said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I know, order pizza," Trixie excitedly answered.

"Isn't that a little anti-climatic?" A.J looked surprised, it was Trixie Tang talking after all. A.J half expected her to say 'let's go swimming in money, and relax in the Jacuzzi of liquid gold!'

"Not just any pizza silly, the greatest pizza… in the world." Trixie add extra epenthesis on the last three words as she said them in half astonishment, half wonder.

Timmy just smiled, pointed, and said, "Now we're talking!"

Trixie then called over one of her many servants and instructed him to order the pizza. After he left Trixie then noticed the front door was still open and there standing right next to it was Molly. "The front door isn't going to close itself," Trixie arrogantly told Molly before continuing, "What, were you born in a barn? Oh wait."

"Excuse me?" was Molly's only response.

"The door… close it. Is that to complex for you?" Trixie stared at the Goth teen, words dripping with arrogance.

The guys all looked at each other with a look of dread on their faces. For what was going to happen next, was surely not going to be pretty.

After Molly shut the door she responded with, "Well at least I can fit through a normal sized door."

"Are you calling me fat?" Trixie said with a look of shock on her face.

"Took you long enough… fatty," Molly said with a cruel smile on her face. All the others in the room gasped at the comment that just came out of Molly's mouth.

Dwight then turned to Timmy and asked nervously, " What do we do?"

Timmy putting on an army helmet simply answered, "Duck and cover boys… that's all we can do." After he finished the sentence he began crawling on his belly, as the other guys followed suit.

"I can get any guy I want," Trixie said in a cocky tone to Molly.

"Yeah, as long as they are sloppy seconds!" Molly spat at Trixie who's face had turned red out of anger, but before she could respond the door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Timmy said with a sigh of relief as he answered the door. But to everyone's surprise no one was at the door, instead on the steps lay a legal sized envelope with a question mark drawn on it in black permanent marker. With the words 'Solve Me' written underneath the question mark. Upon seeing this Timmy quizzical asked, "What the heck?"

"Who was it Timmy?" Trixie asked him as he turned back to face the others, envelope in hand.

"No one, just this envelope?" Timmy said, well, more like he stated a question.

"What?" The others exclaimed in unison.

Timmy then walked into the kitchen and threw the envelope down question mark side facing up.

Tootie just looked at Timmy and asked, "So, are we going to open it?"

"Is it safe?" A.J added.

Timmy just looked at the team and said, "Only one way to find out," As Timmy slowly went to open the envelope as everyone held their breath waiting in anticipation. Timmy's hand slowly reached for the top of the envelope, it began to shake as his hand almost reached it's destination. Timmy then quickly ripped the top of the envelope off, the teens let out a collective sigh of relief at what didn't happen; like an explosion, or poisonous gas filling the room. Timmy then got out the single piece of paper the envelope was holding, he then read it to the group.

_I'm always there, even when I'm not. _

_I'm taller then a building and smaller then a rat. _

_I'm as round as a ball and skinny as a twig._

_I can touch you, but you can't touch me. _

_You can see me, but I can't see you. _

_What am I? _

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chester asked with a dumbfounded look.

"It's a riddle stupid," Molly informed the blonde teen.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I get it now," Chester said with a goofy smile on his face.

Timmy then set the letter down and asked the group, "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"Hmm… this is a tough one," A.J answered rubbing his chin.

"I know what it is guys!" Chester exclaimed, "It's a Rattle Snake!" finishing the thought with a hillbilly accent.

Upon hearing this the others just turned there heads and awkwardly stared at Chester.

"I mean, yeah guys, it's a rattle snake. Baby rattle snakes are like tiny and thin like twigs, them suckas get big and round when they eat a rat. And come on you never want to touch one… you'll die." Chester excitedly said as he felt victorious before he heard what Molly had to say.

"Chester… that is absolutely positively, the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life." Molly said dead seriously as she continued, "I mean you didn't even use half of the riddle! You're not very good at these are you?"

Chester looked as though he had just dropped his ice-cream off of his cone as he said, "Man these things are hard! I mean these things are impossible, what do they expect me to do next, get a million gallons of oil out of the ocean?"

"Is it signed by anyone?" Tootie then asked Timmy.

"I'll check," Timmy responded as he flipped the paper over before continuing, "Well all that is on the back is R. Bix. And then a drawing of a three dimensional cube."

"Great, he even signs his names in riddles," Chester moaned in frustration.

"Well I can look up and see if he is one of the murderers." Tootie said trying to be helpful. Right when she finished her sentence the door bell rang, Timmy then ran over and opened it and was greeted by the pizza delivery boy.

"Hay little man," was the first thing out of the pizza boy's mouth. That was soon followed up with, "I'll just put it on the Tang personal tab." after he finished the sentence he handed Timmy a couple boxes of pizzas. After the exchange Timmy then closed the door with his right foot because he was still holding the pizzas.

When Timmy made his way back to the kitchen, where the other were waiting, Trixie was the first to greet him with, "Sweet, the pizza is here!"

A.J taking a break from his thought of the riddle responded with, "Maybe food will help me figure this out."

Timmy then laid the two boxes of pizza side by side, after he opened the box, the teens discovered that one pizza had pepperoni and sausage, the other was just a plain old cheese pizza. Timmy then playfully ordered the others to, "Dig in!"

Chester was the first one to grab a piece of the proclaimed 'greatest pizza in the world'. Chester chose the classic cheese pizza, and after taking the first bite, Chester's body had seemed to be rendered motionless, by the indescribable flavor combination that was assaulting his taste buds. The first thing that Chester said after his mind took back control of his body was, "I want this pizza sauce rubbed over every square inch of my body!"

A.J then looked at Chester in surprise and asked, "It can't be that…" but after he took a bite he finished his thought with, "Oh my… I think I'm in love, with a pizza?"

"Alright guys," Timmy said before taking a bite of his own. As soon as the pizza was in his mouth he exclaimed his mouth still half full, "I want to be buried in this pizza!"

Trixie then said with a smile on her face, "I told you guys, it's the best pizza… in the world!"

The others soon dug in and gave their own hyperbola on how great the pizza was, Tootie then walked in and had some important information in her hand. As Tootie got closer to the table she threw down a file and informed the team that, "I couldn't find anything about this strange riddle guy, it's almost as if he erased his entire web history." After the team got over the initial shock of the last statement she continued, "Luckily I was able to get information on one of the thirteen murderers."

"Which one?" Timmy asked curiously, still eating some pizza.

"His name is Angelo Valitino, but the papers referred to him as 'Doctor Death'," Tootie said as chills ran up her back.

"Why did they call him that?" Dwight asked with a gulp.

"Well you know those skeletons that you see in science classes," Tootie began.

"Yeah," the group said in unison.

"Well Angelo had a knack for making them… out of real people… and only half the body would look like a skeleton. The other half, well it looked like a normal person." Tootie finished with a horrified look on her face.

"You know what, usually something like that would ruin my appetite. But, this pizza is so good, I'm not even fazed." Chester said throwing another piece of pizza into his mouth.

"So was he even a doctor?" Molly asked.

Tootie then looked over to Molly and answered with a smile, "Actually as funny as it sounds, he wasn't even a doctor. I guess his family owns a pizza place, and he was just a regular pizza boy."

A.J then had a look of horror on his face as he pointed at the pizza box and said, "Please tell me that pizza box doesn't say what I think it says."

The group then looked over at the pizza box that read _Valitino's Pizza. _After seeing this Timmy said, "Son of A…" but was cut short as he and the others were knocked out by something in the pizza.

* * *

**A/N Well, Well, Well. I've finally finished the new chapter, WHOOP WHOOP! I think I'm going to pat myself on the back. Sorry it took so long, life got in the way. Hope the wait wasn't to long, also sorry that this chapter wasn't 'worth the wait'.lol**

**Well I'll tell you that the winner of the last chapter was ****Solaris Knight 30! He got a paragraph from the new chapter, before it even came out! Everyone give him a round of applause, he earned it with that awesome one liner. This chapters challenge is easy, just solve the riddle that the team got. Ok maybe it's not that easy, in any case first one that PMs me the answer gets a sneak peak at the next chapter! Good Luck! :D P.S I made the riddle myself!  
**

**And always, thanks so much for reviewing! **

**-TrixieStixs **


	9. Appointment With Death Part 1

**The League of Super Awesome Teenagers! **

**By: TrixieStixs **

**Chapter 9: Appointment… With Death! (Part 1)**

* * *

"**I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong Cause I won't stop holding on So are you listening?So are you watching me?" **

**Paramore- "Emergency" **

**

* * *

**

Timmy Turner, the leader of a group of teens on an impossible mission to stop thirteen psychopathic murderers, lay strapped to an elevated surgical table. Timmy gulped as he saw a man, whose age was about thirty, slowly walk towards him.

"Didn't you wonder how I decomposed half of my victims' bodies into their skeleton form?" Angelo Valitino said, an evil grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. Timmy didn't respond as the psychopath went on, "It's quite easy actually. You see, the first step is strapping them down onto a surgical table." Valitino then pointed at Timmy before continuing, "As you can see Timmy, the first step is complete. Now for the second step, here is where things start getting interesting, kid. First, you fill up a bathtub with hydrochloric acid." Timmy then looked over to his left, there was a bathtub there. Timmy's face then finally had a look of fear on it as Valitino went on, "Then you move the surgical table with the victim on it over to the tub," Valitino then grabbed the table, at the end where Timmy's feet were, Timmy was laying on and slowly moved it towards the bathtub filled with hydrochloric acid. The wheels on the old surgical table made an unpleasant squeaky noise as Timmy moved closer to his certain doom. When Valitino finally made it to his destination, he looked down at Timmy and said the final step in this horrible recipe of murder. "Then you just dip the victim in the acid by flipping the table on its side, the acid does the rest. So Timmy, I have to ask: are you ready to die?"

* * *

One hour earlier…

Timmy and his group of friends awoke, tied to old wooden chairs, in a poorly lit room. The room's walls were painted white, although it looked more like a grimy gray color from all the dirt and stains. Looking around the room Timmy and the gang saw a bunch of old and rusty medical tools; scalpels, bone saws, and even a power drill lay on metal plates that could be seen on counters all around the room. The light source of the room was a bare light bulb that hung down in the center of the room by a metal chain. It was safe to say that the room gave off a creepy vibe.

Timmy was the first to speak, "Is everyone ok?"

Molly then groggily answered, "Ugh, I'm ok, I think?" Molly would have rubbed her head after saying this statement but considering her hands were tied behind her back, that action was rendered impossible.

"Where are we?" Dwight asked looking around at the others. The chairs they were strapped to seemed to make a circle, so everyone could face each other. The chairs were about a foot apart from one another as well.

A.J. then answered with a frown, "Wherever we are, it's not good."

The teens then heard a door open, turning their heads in the direction the noise came from, and saw an unpleasant sight walk through the door. A man stood in front of the now open door. He had to be about six foot one; the man also had jet black hair that was slicked back with some type of greasy gel. He had white skin, but it wasn't pale, an average-sized nose, and almond-shaped eyes that were a dark brown color. The man was wearing scrubs, like what a normal doctor would wear, that had red stains on it, most likely blood. He had on blue medical gloves, though you could not tell they were blue considering it was drenched in a red liquid. He also had a surgical mask, though it wasn't coving his mouth, he had it resting on his neck, because he was also wearing a stethoscope. The man then slowly made his way over to where the teens were as he asked himself, loud enough for the teens to hear, "So these are the brats that killed Jason? Why am I not impressed?" The man's voice was deep and menacing.

"And you must be Angelo Valitino?" Timmy answered the killer's question with another question.

"Please, call me Dr. Death," Valitino responded, giving a sly smile before continuing, "My friends call me by my real name. You brats aren't my friends."

"Well _sorry," _Molly then sarcastically answered the psychopath.

Dr. Death then chuckled to himself before saying, "You kids are surprisingly calm for a bunch of brats that are about to die."

"You wouldn't kill a bunch of helpless kids now would you?" Tootie asked innocently bating her eyelashes.

Trixie then answered Tootie's question with, "Tootie, this guy probably killed his own mother!"

Angelo snapped at the comment as he grabbed the arms of the chair Trixie was sitting at. Angelo then put his face inches away from Trixie's as he slowly and angrily gave her a response, "Don't…ever…talk about my mother." His eyes were terrifying as he slowly backed away from the Asian teen.

Chester, after watching the scary scene, then said, "Alright, his mom is a touchy subject."

"Why are you doing this stuff?" Tootie asked Angelo, wanting to know his motivation for becoming a serial killer.

"You know what? I could have been a great guy, and amazing doctor!" Angelo answered his victim as he looked to the ceiling, as if recalling an old memory.

Dwight then confusedly asked, "Then why didn't you?"

"My father," Angelo then went on, an angry look plastered on his face. "He told me I wasn't good enough to be one. He told me I needed to work in the family business. 'Don't waste your time on that pipe dream,' he said. Look at me now, look what I've become!"

Molly then had a shocked look on her face while she asked, "So wait a second, you became a killer because your dad forced you to be a pizza boy?"

"Pretty much," Angelo responded nonchalantly, walking towards the door.

"You've got problems," Timmy told the killer, his eyes wide with shock.

"I'm not the one about to die," Angelo simply responded before exiting the room to get some supplies.

Dwight then began to shake violently from fear as he exclaimed, "Oh man, we're GOING TO DIE!"

Trixie then put her hands in front of her body as she began rubbing her wrists, where the rope had been, telling the team, "Can someone shut him up before that psychopath comes back?"

"Wait, how?" The rest of the group asked the attractive young Asian girl, wondering how she managed to get the ropes off of her.

Trixie then showed them she had a nail filer in her hand before saying with a smile, "Nail files; never leave home without one."

"Quick, hurry and untie us before he comes back," Timmy said, a look of excitement on his face.

"Hold your horses," Trixie smiled as she untied the young leader.

After everyone was untied the group then left the room that held them captive. They then found themselves in a hallway. Judging by the details on the walls and floors, it seemed that Angelo's base of operation was an old abandoned hospital. Rust covered all the signs, dirt was in all the cracks of the checkerboard style tile, what few lights there were flickered on and off. After going down a couple of hallways that looked virtually the same the gang herd a loud crash as Angelo screamed a bunch of expletives. Chester then informed the group, "Well, I guess he found out we escaped."

"Yes… but how do we get out of here? It's like some creepy maze," A.J asked no one in particular.

"We could split-up?" Timmy suggested to the team.

Molly just rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically, "Right, because that's a great idea!"

"I mean come on Timmy don't you watch any T.V? Every time a group splits up something horrible happens. I mean it is one of the biggest clichés in horror/mystery stories." Trixie added to the decision Molly made.

"It is one of the most illogical thing a group can do," A.J said, ending the barrage of reasons why the team shouldn't split-up.

"Alright, alright, we won't split-up!" Timmy exclaimed hoping the team would just drop the verbal assault on his idea.

Timmy then looked down and saw something blue hanging out of Dwight's pants right pocket. Timmy thought it was weird, especially because it looked like a blanket was in his pocket, so he asked, "Dwight, is that a blanket in your pocket?"

"Oh, yeah it's Jason's baby blanket," Dwight responded, not even thinking twice.

The entire group looked at Dwight in utter shock as they all asked in unison, "Why do you have his baby blanket in your pocket?"

"Well, guy's pockets have so much room, and it's really comfy," Dwight said as he pulled the blanket out of his pocket and rubbed it against his face.

The group's shocked expressions faded away as Molly added, "He is right, guy's pockets have way to much room. I mean, I'm pretty sure you could fit an elephant in one of those things!"

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting you brats playing with a baby blanket," A cold and familiar voice said.

"I'm not playing with it!" Dwight spat back, pulling the blanket away from his face.

"Sure you weren't kid," Angelo said rolling his eyes. Angelo then angrily continued, "I was going to have some fun with you but now I'm just going to have to kill you with my special power."

Angelo then put his right hand out, it was open, with the palm facing the teens. A clear liquid then shot out towards Dwight. Dwight reacted by putting the blanket up in front of him defensively. The liquid then made contact with the blanket and rolled down it as it dripped onto the ground. Molly then laughed at the sight and said, "That's it? What are you… a clown? What is water supposed to do?"

"Actually, it's acid," Angelo said as the teens looked down onto the floor where the acid had dripped. The liquid could now be seen melting through the floor that it made contact with.

"Well, that is a lot more impressive," A.J said to the psychopath.

Angelo just smirked and asked the teens, "Are you ready to take an acid bath?"

"A better question is, are _you _ready to take a bubble bath!" Tootie said, trying to be insulting?

"Was that supposed to be an insult, young lady? Because I've got to say, that was pretty lame." Angelo laughed at the adorable girl trying and failing to give a good insult.

"Tootie, no offense but, you better leave the insults to the professionals," Trixie told the girl, trying to save her from future embarrassment.

"Actually Angelo, I don't need a bath. I took one last night… with your mom!" Timmy yelled, a piercing insult to the doctor.

"Now that… is an insult!" Molly smiled after hearing what Timmy had told the psychopath.

Unfortunately for the team, Angelo wasn't as amused by the rude comment about his mother. He then just angrily scowled as he threw acid at the group of teens, causing them to run down the hallway.

While he was running from the acid, A.J asked Timmy, "Dude, why do you always have to insult the serial killers? I mean this is the second time in a row you've done that. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Timmy, breathing heavily from running, then answered, "I mean, where is the fun if we just beat them without insulting them A.J?"

"I don't know… maybe it will help, KEEP US ALIVE? A.J exclaimed as the group ran down a few more hallways. Finally, they opened a door at random and ran scurried in. The room had lots of plaques on the walls. It also seemed more well kept then the other rooms in this abandoned hospital. At the back of the room a large bookcase sat against the wall, the bookcase was filed with various medical books on the body and mind. A desk with a computer and picture frame was on the right-hand side of the room. The room was also well light, surprisingly.

"Hold on a second, hold on a second!" A.J said, causing a look of confusion to appear on his fellow teammates faces.

"What is it A.J?" Tootie then asked, wondering what had A.J in such a fuss.

"The baby blanket," A.J answered.

Everyone then looked over at the baby blanket that was still in Dwight's hand.

"Dr. Death soaked that thing in acid that melted the floor! How is that little blue blanket unmarked? There isn't even a hole in the thing! What about basic chemistry?" A.J said in a confused tirade.

"Dude, we got that blanket from a guy that shot fireballs… out of his hands!" Timmy answered putting extra emphasis on the last part before continuing, "I'm pretty sure the laws of chemistry don't apply anymore."

"Yeah, magical objects possessed by serial killers, one. Science…zero!" Molly laughed as she gave A.J a pat on the back.

"What's up with this room?" Trixie then asked as she picked up the picture frame. The picture showed a women and beside her a young boy holding a stethoscope. Although the women seemed to be in a hospital bed, she was beautiful none the less.

"I don't know, but we better not touch anything." A.J. informed the group as he shifted his eyes around the room that seemed out of place.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Timmy arrogantly said as he pulled a book off of the bookshelf. But just as he did the wall the bookshelf was on did a complete three-sixty. Before he knew it, Timmy was in a pitch black room.

The others just stared at each other wide eyed at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**A/N Well guys, do you hate me now? I mean two cliffhangers in one chapter! You've got to be thinking "this guy is ridiculous"! But I've got good news! The good news is that the story on my profile entitled, "Scott Pilgrim v.s Hollywood!" well that story is kind of like a prequel to this one. So go check it out and tell me what you think! (Disclaimer: that fiction is written in a different style then this one.)**

**Well anyways, let's get down to business. Last chapter's winner was K.C Ellison, he solved the riddle! Everyone give him a round of applause,(he was the only one that solved it!)! **

**This chapter's question is, what's the worst thing that your parents have made you do that you thought was lame? Most awesome answer gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! Also, check out the poll I've got on my profile, it's important to this story!**

**Until next time, TrixieStixs! **


	10. Appointment With Death Part 2

**The League of Super Awesome Teenagers! **

**By: TrixieStixs **

**Chapter 9: Appointment… With Death! (Part 2)**

* * *

"**You look like I did  
You resist me just like this  
You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering  
How it felt to shut down" Paramore- "Careful"**

* * *

A young boy, about the age of nine, excitedly shook his arms that held a magazine. The boy had greasy jet black hair that was messy and uncombed, big almond eyes with dark brown colored pupils, he was also wearing a black and white striped shirt with blue jean pants. The boy then began jumping up and down as he asked an adult women, "Can I please have the _Surgeon General _board game for my birthday?!"

"Angelo, isn't that game for kids ten and up? You're only going to be nine," the woman said in an almost playful chastising tone. The woman appeared to be in her late twenties, she also had jet black hair like her son. Her hair went a few inches past her shoulders some of her hair even curved to her mouth which was showing a warm and welcoming smile. Moving up on her face to her eyes that were a lovely shade of sky blue that gave the boy a wink. The woman then playfully rubbed her right hand through her sons messy jet black hair after saying the statement.

Angelo then just wined, something most little boys do, "But mom, I _really _want it!" He then began tugging on the yellow shirt his mother was wearing, as he pleaded with her.

"Well, we will just see what happens Angelo, I'm not making any promises," Angelo's mother said with a sly grin on her face.

One week later… Angelo's birthday.

After opening about ten presents, most of them clothes, Angelo had yet to get the _Surgeon General _board game. One present was left it was about the right size for that said board game. Angelo then quickly tore open the wrapping that was covering the present, only to reveal a white box containing nothing but, more clothes. Angelo then had a defeated look plastered on his face as his father asked, "What's wrong Angelo? Did you not like your new clothes?"

Angelo's father was a rougher looking individual with short brown hair, he had given Angelo his dark brown eyes and he also had a distinguished chin. Angelo's father was the opposite of his wife look whys. Angelo's mother had pale white soft skin, her husband on the other hand had tough tan skin. Angelo's mother personality even seemed more inviting then her husbands.

"Oh, it's not that, I'm really happy with all my new clothes," Angelo answered his father's question. Though Angelo wasn't lying, he sure wasn't telling the whole truth at least that's what his face said.

"Hmm, I guess you don't want this last present then, huh?" Angelo's mother said with a smile as she pulled a gift she was hiding out. She then placed the present in front of Angelo, who tore into it like a wild animal. The boy then grinned from ear to ear as the box revealed the board game _Surgeon General._

The boy couldn't contain his excitement as he ran over and hugged his mother before saying, "Thanks mom… this is the best birthday ever!"

months later…

**WHACK!**

Angelo turned his head to see what made the unsettling sound as he looked out the window and saw a twitching dove. Angelo then opened the window, which now had a crack going down the middle of it. Reaching down he picked up the dove, which was bleeding slightly. He quickly then ran into his mother's bedroom dove in hand.

The door flung open as the young boy raced into his mothers room, the boy was greeted with violent coughs from his mother. "What is it?!" His father scolded him before continuing, "You know that your mother is very ill." The look on the man's face was a mixture of both anger and fear.

"But… but, I found this dove and… and," the boy tried stuttering out.

"But nothing! Yo-"

Before the man could finish a soft crackly famine voice interrupted him, "Jim… it's fine. Can you give me a glass of water?" The man then simply nodded and rushed out of the room. Angelo's mom then set up and with her right hand called him to her before asking, "What did you want to show me honey?" The woman's voice cracked and was a lot weaker then what Angelo was used to.

"Mom, I found this dove, and it's really hurt. Can, I make it better?" The young boy hopefully asked his mother, who's lap he was sitting besides.

The woman laughed, and then coughed violently, before answering with a smile, "Of course you can! Come here Angelo, I want to give you something." The woman then pulled out a wrapped box and gave it to young boy.

"What's this for mom?" Angelo asked as he grabbed the box with his hands and looked down at it with curiosity.

"Just open it silly," The woman said with a smile and a cough.

The boy then shredded the paper wrapped around the now exposed black box. He then slowly proceeded to open the box's top. Joy now filled the boy's face as pulled out the shiny new stethoscope. The excitement could be heard in his voice as looked up at his mom and said, "Wow mom, now I can really be a doctor! I don't know what to say,"

The woman just smiled and said, "Just tell me you're going to be a great doctor someday,"

"I promise!" The boy said with a smile before hugging his mother.

Weeks later…

A dove is seen flying into the sky as a casket gets put in the ground.

Years later…

"I'm not going to tell you again," A slurred voice yelled out to a young man about the age of seventeen. "You are not getting me to help you pay to become a doctor! I have no idea why you want to become one of… them? They couldn't even save your mother!" The pain in the older man's voice could be heard very clearly. The man physically looked like an empty shell of the kind but firm person he used to be. The bottom half of his face was covered in a scruffy untamed beard, and his eyes had deep dark bags under them.

"But father, I need to become a doctor. It's the thing I was meant to do with my life. I, I made a promise to m-" but before Angelo could finish his thought his father slammed his fist onto a nearby table.

"No! No, means no Angelo!" The older man yelled out, his fists were tightly clinched as he then told his son to, "Just go to your room!"

"You are going to regret this dad. I mean it, this is the biggest mistake you'll ever make in your life! Why is it so hard to listen to me? Is it that hard?" Angelo didn't even let his father respond as he stormed off towards his room his fists clinched as well.

Angelo's father then poured himself a drink as he sat down on his favorite recliner. The man let out a long sigh as a sour look appeared on his face, that face could be seen again as the sight suddenly changed to an old news paper clipping. The headline of that article read, "**Doctor Death Takes Another Victim" **the camera then panned out revealing a "torture chamber" of sorts. It was filled with a bunch of creepy stuff; like chains, skeletons, acid, standard serial killer goodies really. A load thump was then heard as Angelo turned over to see a pink hat wearing boy crash to his knees. "Turner, so nice of you to drop in." The man wickedly smiled as Timmy let out a loud gulp.

* * *

Wide-eyed panic swept the young adults in a flash as they all looked at each other wondering what to say at the bizarre event they had just witnessed. A.J was the first to speak in a shaky voice, "What, just, happened?"

"TIMMY'S GOING TO DIE!" A girly voice screamed out in panic.

"Girls, calm down, Timmy's going to be just fine. He's gotten out of tougher situations then this." Chester said calmly, trying to calm down whoever was panicking.

"Ugh, that was Dwight," Molly said as calmly as she could, trying to hide how worried she really was. Timmy may have broken her heart, but he was still the person Molly trusted the most and she wasn't about to let him die.

Dwight just sheepishly half-grinned as she nervously responded, "Sorry guys, I'm just worried about Timmy."

"We don't have anytime to worry Dwight. We need to come up with a plan," A.J said as he began to pace around the room like a possessed man.

"I'm not even sure we have time for that," Trixie said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Let's just franticly check every room?" Molly suggested, a logical response it was as the others nodded in agreement. Even A.J, who reluctantly agreed, though by the look in his face seemed like he could come up with a better plan if time was not of the essence.

Cue random seventies tune as the gang franticly began going through doors down the hallways of the abandoned hospital.

* * *

"Didn't you wonder how I decomposed half of my victims' bodies into their skeleton form?" Angelo Valitino said, an evil grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. Timmy didn't respond as the psychopath went on, "It's quite easy actually. You see, the first step is strapping them down onto a surgical table." Valitino then pointed at Timmy before continuing, "As you can see Timmy, the first step is complete. Now for the second step, here is where things start getting interesting, kid. First, you fill up a bathtub with hydrochloric acid." Timmy then looked over to his left, there was a bathtub there. Timmy's face then finally had a look of fear on it as Valitino went on, "Then you move the surgical table with the victim on it over to the tub," Valitino then grabbed the table, at the end where Timmy's feet were, Timmy was laying on and slowly moved it towards the bathtub filled with hydrochloric acid. The wheels on the old surgical table made an unpleasant squeaky noise as Timmy moved closer to his certain doom. When Valitino finally made it to his destination, he looked down at Timmy and said the final step in this horrible recipe of murder. "Then you just dip the victim in the acid by flipping the table on its side, the acid does the rest. So Timmy, I have to ask: are you ready to die?"

"Stop right there you son of a bench!" Molly yelled to the crazed doctor, as the rest of the gang heroically stood behind her. The adrenaline coursing through their veins made it so Dr. Death could not see the inner battle they were fighting within themselves.

Dr. Death just laughed before informing the teens, "You're to late, all I have to do is flip this table and your poor little friend Timmy Turner will be engulfed in acid."

Trixie then gave the doctor a sly smile before saying, "It's never to late, TO KICK SOME ASS!"

"Less talkie more fightie," Molly said in an incoherent tone before looking over at Dwight. "Dwight, it's time for battle formation number five!"

Dwight began to shake and let out a loud gulp before pleading, " Oh-No! Please, anything but battle formation five!" Dwight's pleas where in vain though as Molly picked him up and wrapped him up into a ball with the blue baby blanket that he was still carrying. Molly then softball tossed Dwight into Dr. Death as hard as she could. Dr. Death chuckled before throwing some acid at the ball as it speed towards his stomach. To his surprise though, the ball was still coming towards him with the same amount as before. It seemed he didn't even slow it down a little, Dr. Death's face was full of surprise as it was to late to dodge the projectile headed his way. Dr. Death let out a sound that sounded like a balloon that had quickly lost all of it's air as he held his stomach and fell onto his back. Trixie then hopped over a few things as she sprinted to where the doctor and Dwight were, in what seemed like a matter of seconds she had unwound Dwight from the baby blanket ball and tied Dr. Death's hands with it. Trixie even seemed to have made a acid shield of some shorts by completely covering his hands with the blanket, not even one ounce of skin was showing from the murderer. She then put her right foot on the hands of Dr. Death which were behind his back now, as he lay face first on the ground. Trixie then looked down at him with a triumphant and cold smirk before telling him "So Angelo, I have to ask, are you ready to die?"

"Guys… a little help here." Timmy said, in a half hearted giggle as he wiggled around trying to get as far away from the acid bath as possible. "I'm kinda just inches away from death… if anyone cares. Yes. No. Maybe?"

The others, besides Trixie, ran over and helped their leader who was still in potential danger. After getting Timmy off of the operation table, the group collectively breathed a sigh of relief. Timmy was the first to speak as he rubbed his wrist where his restraints were "I could of gotten out of it myself, but thanks for the save guys." Timmy pretty much tried to put all his cool points into that statement.

Dwight was first to answer the leader of the group as he picked himself off the tile floor and rubbed his head. "Dude, why are your pants wet?" Was the only question he asked as he struggled staying upright from his impact with Dr. Death.

"Oh, ugh, some acid must have got on it during the struggle I had with Dr. Death," Timmy nervously answered.

"But why aren't your pants..."

Before Dwight could finish his thought A.J interrupted him by saying, "Dwight, we can talk about Timmy's pants later. Right now though there is a killer tied to a chair, thanks to Trixie, that we have to deal with right now. So would you kindly get your priorities straight."

A loud crack could be heard a few feet away from where to two gentlemen were having their conversation. It seemed that Molly had just punched Dr. Death square in the jaw, "That's for almost killing Timmy... and this is for me!" She delivered another punch before looking away with a pout at the man who was bound to a chair.

"Maybe a little less enthusiasm Molly," A.J just said with a slightly shocked tone to his voice.

"Molly I think you actually aren't enthusiastic enough. I'm personally going to enjoy sending the scum of a man back to hell!" Trixie almost sounded psychotic as she got really close to Dr. Death's with a wicked smile.

Dr. Death just gulped in response to the teenage girl.

"Uhm, excuse me Trixie... but ugh... we kind of have no idea how to kill him yet." Tootie kindly informed the popular girl with an uneasy smile on her face. Causing Dr. Death to gain his composure back and began laughing evilly.

Molly just shook her head before telling Tootie, "Tootie, new rule, don't talk where the bad guys can hear you. You kind of tend to kill the mood."

"That doesn't mean she isn't right," A.J added talking to himself before thinking out loud and saying, "His soul is probably in an item like the last one we defeated. Now if only we knew what it was then we could just be done with this whole ordeal."

"But we do know what it is A.J," Trixie said with a grin. "It's his stethoscope, don't you remember in his office of the women and the boy. The boy was smiling and had a stethoscope in his hand; that little boy has to be him. I'm willing to bet that stethoscope around his neck is the exact same one from the picture as well."

Dr. Death's composure didn't change as Trixie gave her speech, it didn't even change as Trixie grabbed the stethoscope off of his neck. The only response that he gave as Trixie held the item above the acid-bath was the cryptic words, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." As the stethoscope hit the acid Dr. Death then began to scream out in pain as half of his body began to corrode. Most of the gang just watched, others looked away. No one said a word, until Dr. Death's entire body vanished. Trixie then looked down at the acid bath and to her surprise saw the stethoscope still intact and the acid now water.

Trixie grabbed the stethoscope out of the bath and walked over to the baby blanket that was on the ground behind the now empty chair. "These should come in handy for the next one. Although it still doesn't help us find away out of here," Trixie said to herself as she grabbed the baby blanket.

"This might be a long-shot Trix, but maybe we could follow the exit signs," Timmy said with a smile as he pointed at the exit sign arrow that was above the door to leave the room.

Trixie just stuck her tongue out at the boy before before saying, "Since you're such a smart guy Timmy, next time you save yourself!"

The gang all laughed as they began walking in the direction the arrow was pointing.

* * *

**A/N Well, I updated this thing. It only took, forever and a half. I apologize to all you readers out there. But you can look on the bright side it's not a dead story! :D**

**Well anyway for the review competition of the chapter. Tell me what I was doing since the last time I updated... my favorite response gets three points. (and yes there still is going to be a prize to the person with the most points at the end of the story!)**


End file.
